Ruffnut Thorston
|Faction = Hooligan House Thorston |Status = Alive |Occupation = Dragon Rider Mystery Class specialist of the Berk Dragon Training Academy Demolitions expert of the Dragon Riders |Location = Dragon's Edge (formerly) |Alignment = Good |Father = Unnamed father |Mother = Unnamed mother |Sibling(s) = Tuffnut Thorston (twin brother) |Other = Magmar Thorston (paternal great-uncle) Gruffnut Thorston (paternal cousin) Agnut Thorston (paternal cousin) Lars Thorston (paternal cousin) Throk (love interest; briefly) |Voiced by = Kristen Wiig (films; shorts) Julie Marcus (Riders of Berk) Andrée Vermeulen (Defenders of Berk; Dawn of the Dragon Racers; Race to the Edge) Katie Von Till (video games) |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Ruffnut Eugene Thorston is a teenage member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. She is the fraternal twin of Tuffnut Thorston. Her dragon is a Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch, which she shares with her brother. Official Description Ruffnut, 19, is the crass, conniving sister half of the notorious twin duo. Much like her bother, Tuffnut, she delights in all things dangerous and against the rules. While unladylike in almost every way, she is still the last single lady on Berk, making her the unwilling recipient in Snotlout's and Fishlegs' competitive wooing. It's enough to put her off romance for good — that is until Eret, son of Eret comes crushing in her life, or rather, she into his. Suddenly, a burning desire turn Ruffnut into a woman-possessed, and no one - not Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, or even Eret — is going to stop her from getting what she wants. Riders of Berk At the official creation of the Berk Dragon Training Academy in "How to Start a Dragon Academy", Ruffnut becomes an official Dragon Rider and Dragon Trainer. She and her brother seem focused on the more destructive abilities of dragons, and what fun they can have. In "Viking for Hire", Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch, along with the other riders, become guinea pigs for Gobber as he tries to find his place in a dragon-friendly world. He crafts elaborate saddles for the dragons and in the Twins' case, develop built-in catapults which promptly knock out both Barf and Belch. Though part of the Dragon Training Academy, Ruffnut expresses her dismay at "learning" when the Riders try to study Torch, a young Typhoomerang found in the woods in "The Terrible Twos". She laughs when the dragon jumps on Tuffnut and chews on his nose, but is promptly silenced when Torch jumps on her and bites her nose as well. During the events of "In Dragons We Trust", the Twins are forced to leave Barf and Belch on Dragon Island. This is because Mildew framed Barf and Belch and other dragons for property destruction around the village, including stealing everyone's boots on Boot Night and leaving footprints leading to Barf and Belch with a pair of Zippleback Boots. Ruffnut and her brother experienced a brief falling-out in Twinsanity, when her conflict with Tuffnut reaches the point where they attempt to issue separate orders to each head. They eventually reconciled when Barf and Belch were in trouble, accepting that they would always share their dragon even if they could find other individual interests. Defenders of Berk In "Zippleback Down', the twin went with the team as they attempted to disable traps that were left over from the time when they killed dragons. While searching for traps, Tuffnut ends up being caught in one. Ruffnut decides to go to Berk and find Hiccup. When she attempts to fly Barf and Belch, they quickly crash land since they need two riders. She decides to go on foot and tells the Zippleback to watch her brother while she was gone. Ruffnut soon sees a forest fire, caused by Barf and Belch, and head back to Tuffnut. She is startled by the Typhoomerang next to her brother, who shows her he trained the dragon. Hiccup then goes to find them, only to be thrown down when Toothless' prosthetic tail was burnt off. With Hiccup's help, they soon realize that Tuffnut's new dragon friend is actually Torch. When the forest fire draws close to the village, Hiccup almost gives up, but the twins figure out a way to keep the fire away from Berk by "fighting fire with fire." Once the fire is out, they returned to Berk, riding on Torch, where he leaves after saying goodbye to Tuffnut. Despite their amazing feat, Tuffnut has yet to have learned a lesson by releasing himself from the trap without help. Despite her efforts, Ruffnut ends up being trapped in the net as well. When a frozen Skrill is brought to Berk, the twins and Snotlout were the prime cause in releasing it. The Dragon Riders set out to find the Skrill, as well as keep the Dagur and the Berserkers form getting it. After splitting up into two groups, the twins attempt to drive out the Skrill by causing a big explosion with Barf's gas and Belch's spark. After saving Hiccup from the Skrill, they're chased by the Skrill ,and Hiccup and Toothless narrowly make it to block the blast of lightning with a plasma blast. The explosion was so great, it knocks the twins out of the sky and away from the group. They land on a seastack and spot Alvin capturing the Skrill. They decide to follow the ship. Meanwhile, their disappearance causes the other Riders to search for them. Hiccup goes to find them and meets up with them on Outcast Island, where they were spying on the Outcasts. Tuffnut goes undercover to find out about the Berserkers' and the Outcasts' apparent truce. He then helps Hiccup to find the Skrill, but it was too late as Dagur managed to get to it first. After Hiccup duels with Dagur, as well as the Skrill (after it's been freed), the twins help seal the hole and encase the Skrill in ice once again. After the chaos had ended, the twins and Hiccup return home to Berk. The Riders find an injured Scauldron on the beach of Changewing Island. Unable to get close, they attempt to leave, but the dragons don't want to give up. Barf and Belch throw their riders off and Ruffnut lands next to the Scauldron. It turns out the fish oil in Ruffnut's hair calms the dragon down. With Hiccup's guidance, Ruffnut bonds with the Scauldron, naming him Scauldy. After a group of Changewing attacks, the Riders move the boulders off Scauldy's wing while Ruffnut distracts him by imitating Hiccup and singing a lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was little. However, Scauldy's wing is broken, thus unable to fly or swim. The gang decides to make a splint for him. The Changewings start heading their way to attack. After gathering the materials, one of the vines they used to act as rope snaps and they are unable to finish the splint. Getting an idea, she takes out her knife from her vest, cutting her hair to use to substitute as extra rope to finish the splint. Ruffnut then is sad to see Scauldy go and tells him to come and visit. Tuff then comments about her looking like a boy now, in which they argue. Scauldy then makes his way to freedom. In "The Eel Effect", Ruffnut is shown to be slightly smarter than Tuff when she convinced him to slap himself by saying that it would hurt her too (since they're twins). Clearly she just said that because she enjoyed watching Tuffnut hit himself. Later, she and Tuffnut become infected with Eel Pox causing them to propose "science", showing them to not become crazy and rather more intelligent than before. ''Competing in Dragon Racing Ruffnut then took part in the first Dragon Races. She, Tuffnut and Snotlout tried to cheat by stealing other sheep but were stopped by Astrid. They then painted a sheep to look like the black one. Founding the Edge Three years after Dagur the Deranged's defeat, Ruffnut and her brother spent their time worshiping Loki by playing pranks on everyone. During one of their pranks on Bucket and Mulch, the twins found Trader Johann. Ruffnut and the other riders then set out to the Ship Graveyard to stop Dagur, who escaped from out Outcast Island. There, Ruffnut and her brother found jewels. Tuffnut then gave himself permission to stuff the jewels into Ruffnut's mouth. However, Ruffnut and the others were then captured by Dagur and his men aboard The Reaper and placed in one of its cages. Ruffnut then spat one of the jewels at Captain Vorg. Ruff refused to believe to believe Tuff's claim about a new dragon on their island. So she and decided to do the Thorston Challenge. At first, it seemed like Ruff would win the challenge, but they then discovered there was new dragon and they both captured the leader of the new dragons. They then named the dragon, Smidvarg and defended when they returned him to his flock. Ruff and her brother then examined Fishlegs for allergies, determining that he was allergic to Meatlug. She then assisted Astrid and her brother in relocating a wild Scauldron. She and Tuff then discovered that the Edge was first discovered and claimed by their ancestor, Magmar Thorston, when they found a stone with his name on it. They briefly became leaders of the Edge, until the Fireworms came and they were forced to give the island back to the other riders. During their attempts to capture a wild Rumblehorn, Ruff and the other riders mistook Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless as the Rumblehorn. Ruff and Tuff then constructed a watch tower. However, the watch tower disappeared. Ruff and her brother then attempted to rebuild the watchtower to no avail. She and her brother were then placed in charge of training the wild Gronckles from Dark Deep. She was shocked when her brother confessed to being the rogue rider that Bucket and Mulch saw attacking a ship. She and the other riders then went to the island to find the rider and the dragon. However, they were knocked. After learning that Heather and Windshear were the ones they were looking, Ruff and her brother were enamored with her dragon. She and the other riders then distracted Dagur's men while Heather, Astrid and their dragons took on Dagur personally. Ruff was then stung by the Speed Stinger, Speedy, who was wounded and brought back to the Edge's outpost. Ruff and Snotlout then attempted to return Speed to his pack, but were force to crash land by Speedy. Discovery of the Dragon Hunters Ruff and the other riders were then captured by Ryker Grimborn and his Dragon Hunters when they attempted to rescue to Stormfly. During their interrogation by Ryker's, Heather's and Dagur's interrogation, Ruff got down on her knees and begged them not to hurt their dragons. However, she was actually pick-pocketing the guard for his keys to free themselves. When Hiccup and Snotlout arrived, Ruff and the other riders were then able to free their dragons and escape. She then forced Snotlout to assist her in convincing her brother that he was turning into a Lycanwing. Ruff had Snotlout be bitten by numerous dragon and animals to show the bite. Luckily, she was able to convince her brother that he was just bitten by a wolf before he tried to jump off a cliff. Ruff was then inadvertently married by her brother to Fishlegs. However, the marriage was annulled when Tuff said he did not complete his training with Berk's officiator. She and Tuff then worked together to get their dragon back when they started honor a life-debt to Hiccup. Together, they were able to rescue Hiccup from Ryker, Dagur, and their men have Barf & Belch back. Trivia *Revealed in "Snotlout Gets the Axe", Ruffnut's middle name is Eugene. *Ruffnut is the sixth Viking teen to ride Toothless as of the episode, "The Zippleback Experience". **Hiccup, the first Viking in the entire film franchise, Astrid, the second Viking in the original film, Snotlout, the third Viking as of the episode "Defiant One", Tuffnut, the fourth Viking, and Fishlegs, the fifth Viking as shown in "The Iron Gronckle". *Ruffnut's name indicates the phrase "rough". *In the video game, it is stated that Tuff is the older twin by five minutes, but Ruff is slightly taller. However, the TV show reverses this. *In the film, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were voiced by T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig respectively. In the television series, Ruffnut is voiced by Julie Marcus, while Tuff has the same voice actor. Ruffnut changes voice actor again in ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk (Andrée Vermeulen). **The fact that Ruffnut has been voiced by three different actors makes her character the most changed in terms of the cast. *Ruffnut and her brother Tuffnut are one of the only Vikings on Berk who has a known sibling, in this case, each other. **The other only known Viking siblings are Gustav Larson and his baby sibling and Dagur and Heather. *Ruffnut, including her brother Tuffnut both mentioned that they have a large amount of back hair and that they love it dearly in the episode, "Zippleback Down", although Tuff said that his back hair had gone up in flames while flying over the forest fire. *Ruffnut, as well as her brother, are one of the only Vikings on Berk to have more than two horns on their helmets (they have nine horns, to be exact). **The only other person to have more than two horns on their helmet is Mildew with six horns (but he joins the Outcasts later on). *In "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", Ruffnut states that Outcast food gives her gas, although she has never been shown on-screen to be eating it, so it's quite possible that she was lying so she wouldn't have to go spy on the Berserkers. *At the end of "Free Scauldy", Ruff cut her hair to serve as ropes to finish Scauldy's splints, although her hair grew back to its original length as of the episode, "Frozen". **Since hair takes at least five years to grow from just above chin-length all the way down to waist-length, it's possible that Ruff made hair extensions for herself. *Both Ruffnut and her fraternal twin have trained a large dragon and later released into the wild. It is also possible that the dragons they trained (Torch by Tuff and Scauldy by Ruff) are counterparts to each other. **Scauldy was trained by Ruff in the episode, "Free Scauldy", while Torch was trained by Tuff in the episode, "The Terrible Twos". **Scauldy is a Tidal Class dragon (dwells within the water and sprays water), while Torch is a Stoker Class dragon (dwells on land and manipulates fire and air to attack). **Scauldy was hostile and a danger to the Viking teens, while Torch was more friendly from the beginning. *As seen in "The Eel Effect", the twins seem to show a level of intelligence when they caught the Eel Pox, doing experiments on air resistance, inventing ice cream, and speaking with advanced vocabulary. *In How to Train Your Dragon 2, her and Barf's team colors are light green and yellow. *At the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, when Fishlegs and Snotlout rescue her, she may have fallen for them. She even held out her arms at the end of the film to hug them but lost out to their dragons. *Unlike her brother, Ruffnut seems to be attached to Barf as an individual rather than as part of Barf and Belch; while Tuff has expressed regret that he and Barf don't talk much, Ruffnut actively shoved Belch away after the dragons were restored to Berk following the defeat of Drago's Bewilderbeast. Though she obviously cares about Barf and Belch as a whole. *Ruffnut was afraid of Tuffnut when they were little. *Ruffnut and Tuffnut hug each other for the first and only time in the whole franchise in the episode, "Bad Moon Rising" after her brother believed he was turning into a Lycanwing. *In the Race to the Edge episode "Snow Way Out", it is revealed she is a great shopper, and that she got both her and her brothers outfits for the price of one. *Ruffnut is the smarter twin (by a little). This suggestion is because of the brief moment in "Shell Shocked, Part 2" when she and Tuffnut come running to Hiccup, Tuffnut blurts out the sentence in a jumble. Hiccup asks, "Translation, Ruff?" then Ruff re-explains her brother's sentence in a smarter more understandable way. *Both Ruffnut and her brother reference modern items such as hospitals and sliced bread for humorous effect. Category:Characters Category:Females